But He Loved Her Anyways
by EK-chan
Summary: Despite all the things they went through together, he finally realizes what he knows and understands about her . . . Rukia X Ichigo . . . enjoy . . .


**But He Loved Her Anyways**

Minna-san, this is my second story, please review and rate. Depending on the ratings and reviews, I may continue writing this in her point of view . . .

The first time he saw her was when she was saving them – him and a little girl - from a Hollow attack. She ignored him and protected him – that's how Okaa-san died . . .

**But he let her save them anyways . . .**

When he saw her in his bedroom, he was extremely surprised; however, he was even more surprised when he listened to her explanation of Soul Society and Shinigamis. Although he was disbelieved and did not want to believe that this was real . . .

**But he listened to her anyways . . .**

After she ran outside because of a "Hollow" attack, he followed her and tried to help but because of him, she was injured. Knowing that this will change his life forever . . .

**But he stabbed himself with her sword anyways . . .**

After seeing the little boy in trouble and her trying to stop him from saving the little boy, she explained what his Shinigami duties meant to the world . . .

**But he continued as a ****Shinigami**** anyways . . .**

During lunchtime in school, she would ask him for help the juice box; even though he had a "reputation" to keep . . .

**But he poked the straw through the hole in the ****juicebox**** for her anyways . . .**

Seeing Grandfisher hurting his siblings made him very angry . . . angry to the point where she had to step in . . .

**But he held his anger back and promised to kill ****Grandfisher**** anyways . .** .

While watching the dozens and dozens of Hollows coming to Karakura, he was angry enough to kill the stupid idiot who was responsible . . .

**But he worked with the Quincy in order to stop what was happening anyways . . .**

Even though she had kicked his outstretched hand away and walked away without looking back, he never lost hope even though she did . . .

**But he promised to save her and repay that debt . . .**

Even though he knew he could die in order to reclaim his powers, he did it and endured the annoying presence of that perverted businessman . . .

**But he still didn't know why he chose to do so . . .**

Even though Orihime had tried to cheer him up with words of encouragement, he never understand why it didn't feel the same . . .

**But the fight with ****Renji**** reminded him why . . .**

When Hanatarou saved him even though he was one of the enemy, he felt like he was revisiting the past . . . they were saving him even though he was undeserving, not worth it . . .

**But one of their many conversations made him remember that even he needs saving sometimes . . .**

During the fight with Zaraki, he was asked why he fought. Zaraki told him his answer was stupid and wrong . . .

**But he knew better, the reason why he fights is in that tower and he will fulfill his promise – no matter what . . .**

During the attempt to fight with Byakuya, he saw her and suddenly his world is right again. They both behaved like nothing happened . . .

**But he knew that she was glad to see him, he was relieved and happy to see her . . .**

When Renji ran into his training room, saying that Rukia will be executed at noon tomorrow, he knew he wasn't ready . . .

**But he was going to give it his all and hopefully, that will be enough to save her life . . .**

When he saw her on the execution site, his heart stopped and for the first time after his Okaa-san died, he was going to cry . . .

**But he pulled his strength together and knew that it is time to take action . . .**

When he shielded her with his body, he heard her screams and knew that she felt the same way as he did . . .

**But he wanted her to say it, so he knows he has to stay alive for a while . . .**

During his confrontation with Byakuya, he yelled at him, not understanding, how he can leave her like that . . .

**But he realizes that it would not matter because she has him to protect her and he hopes that he would be good enough for her . . .**

After realizing Aizen was the cause of her almost-death, he knew that he will be the one to beat the shit out of that bastard . . .

**But first he has to tell her something that he has delayed saying for quite a while . . .**

When they were talking on the hill about anything, really, she announced that she was staying in Soul Society and he almost died inside . . .

**But he realizes that they will love each other no matter where they are and who they are . . .**

**Because their love will make it through anything and that's all he needs to know . . .**


End file.
